This application relates to retractables, and in particular, to reduced-size wearable retractables, i.e., retractables having a diameter of less than about 3.5″.
Apart from reliability, modern design for wearable retractables is governed by two primary concerns or factors: reduced cost and reduced weight. This creates pressure for designers to micro-miniaturize their designs. A limiting factor in miniaturizing retractables is that the locking mechanism (the pawls in particular) must also be miniaturized to fit in increasingly smaller housings. The minimum required strength of the pawls limits the size reduction of the retractable due to the fall arrest forces that these locking mechanisms must endure.
It would be beneficial to provide a wearable retractable that overcame this limitation of size reduction.